


One Hell of a Ride

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), TORA/POPPY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: Tora is a hard- working man, and now legally at a fish market. He spots a cute girl and becomes completely mesmerized. What will become of the duo... will Tora's clinginess make Poppy cringe? Or is she just as crazy about him?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 93
Kudos: 136





	1. Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the great LILYDUSK Oh how we love her work!!!

Chapter One: Something Fishy 

Tora wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Fuck, it's 100 degrees out and the fuckin' air conditioning is down. Smells like .... rotten ass", Tora said aloud to himself. Tora pulled off his long faded yellow apron that used to be a stark white and balled it up before tossing it aside in a chair behind the counter. His shift at the fish market was finally over. He was forced to work a regular job as part of his parole. Good behavior or back in the slammer. He'd rather smell fish all day than be in a literal shithole. 

The day was uneventful and he couldn't wait to get home for a nice shower. He lived in the apartments just two buildings away from the market. He was preparing to grab his lunch pail and his sunglasses when two young ladies walked in. Tora recognized the tall girl with brightly colored hair. 'Yo! Tora! My boyfriend still here?', she addressed him with a smile. Tora simply stared at her friend that stood nervously under his intense gaze. 

"Earth to Tora! Hello! Honey, are ya ok?", Erdene said laughing and gently nudging Poppy in the rib. Poppy turned her attention from Tora and blushed bright red. 'Was he...staring at me?', Poppy thought. Tora's eyes darted to Erdene as soon as he noticed he was openly gawking at this short girl with the body of a goddess. "Uh..yeah. I'll go get 'em", he said before disappearing behind the counter again.  
Tora found JT in the back getting some fish ready to fry. He was on cook duty today. 

"Oi! JT! Ya girl is up front."

JT looked up at Tora with a smirk and shook his head. "That girl... can't keep away from me. Thanks for the head up man.

"Sure thing. Ay, real fast, bro. What's up with her friend?" 

JT glanced up again at Tora. "Friend? You mean the shortie with the bod?", he responded with a huge knowing grin. "Oh shit, big bro! You going to try and talk to her? She seems real cool from what I've got from her. Always nice. If I had met her before Erdene...fuck....."

Tora simply nodded and rolled his eyes at the last part. "I'm leaving now. Tell Deuce to come up front and run the reggie." 

"Alright big bro! Let Erdene know I'll be out to her in 5, can ya?" 

Tora put on his Rayban dark lensed sunglasses and made his way back out to the girls standing up front. Tora was very tall, extremely handsome, and full of beautiful tattoos that were now on full display as he rolled up his button-up shirt sleeves. His massive chest and arms strained against the fabric. When he came back from behind the counter, he saw the girls together talking intently only inches from each others faces. Once he appeared, they separated immediately and looked at him. 

"JT says he will be out in 5. See ya around", Tora said before walking past the girls. Erdene smirked at him before replying, "See you later, Tora!" Before exiting the front door, Tora walked past Poppy and made sure to brush shoulders with her ever so slightly as he looked right in her eyes. When he saw her look up at him, he went for the kill. His face lit up in a massive smile that showcased his vibrant white teeth and twinkling dimples on both sides of his face. Poppy blushed even harder as she said "excuse me" under her breath softly when they touched. "No, excuse me, Sweetheart. Have a good day", he tossed at her before heading up the block to his apartment. 

Poppy's knees felt like they would give way. What the hell? Did that dude just....flirt with her? He was all smiley and shit. "Erdene, who is that guy?" Erdene grinned knowingly. Something her and JT had in common. "Ah, that's Tora! Bad boy working here to get good. He's on parole. Gotta work a 9 to 5 so they can stay on his case." Poppy reflected. Bad boy? Parole? So he went to jail? Poppy swallowed hard. She had just broke up with her fuck boy of a boyfriend, Julri. She didnt need MORE boy problems. 

"Oi, love!!", yelled JT at Erdene. She beamed happily as he slid out of the small swinging door and towards the girls. She reached out to hug the fish smelling man and then teased him. "Ew! You flipping stink! Dude... you gotta take a shower before I get near you again." JT chuckled and poked his chin up in the air, nodding with his head back toward Poppy in a greeting. "What's up?", he followed casually. "Nothing much", answered Poppy with a smile. JT smiled back at her. 

"So.....Poppy. Big guy talk to you?", JT inquired. 

Poppy's eyes widened before replying, " No...he just said excuse me." 

"Oh yeah? Seemed to me he took to you quite a bit if I may say so. He asked me about you."

"For real!", Poppy said with a jolt, a little too over enthusiastically. 

"That's right. Wanted to know ya name and shit. Thought for sure he was gonna talk to you." 

"Nope....not this time", Poppy answered.

JT nodded at Poppy and focused back on Erdene. "Babe, there is a party tomorrow and I want ya to come with! It's gonna be super huge. What do you say?"

Erdene studied JT. He sure was excited. But for what exactly? If I have to go, I'm dragging my bff with me! Erdene figured she would ask Poppy later when they were alone. "Alright, I'll go", Erdene whispered and kissed his neck. JT returned the kiss before telling the girls how good-byes and heading back to work. 

Poppy and Erdene hopped in Erdene's tiny light blue car and turned on their songs immediately. They loved riding and listening to music. Carrie Underwood's 'End up with You' blared through the speakers of the convertible.  
Poppy listened to the lyrics and closed her eyes, soaking in the beautiful day and remembering that beautiful man........ if only......

..................

Tora made it to his apartment. Tossing his lunch pail absentmindedly, he climbed out of his clothes save for his boxers at the front door. Once void of clothing, he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. His hair hung loose in black waves that tickled his face as he moved forward towards it. He felt like a giant. Damn near everyone and everything was smaller than this man. 

The feel of the water raining atop his head was soothing after a fucking long day. Tora worked 9 hours, and didn't even get to eat his damn food. It was still in his pail now, soggy as fuck. As he began to lather body wash and spread it over his body, his eyes closed at the hum of the showerhead reverberated through his ears. Then thoughts of her flashed across his mind.  
Yes...he saw her delicious curves and those luscious breasts peeking out at him over her tight v-neck tank top. What he wouldn't give to put his face between them. 

Once his daydream rendezvous was over, Tora climbed out of the shower and stalked over to his vibrating phone. There was a message from JT.

'Found a way for ya to talk to her bro. Party tomorrow. Her and Erdene are riding with me. Come with.'

Tora thought about a response as he stood naked as the day he was born. He would see the girl again, and being out on a Friday night wasn't so bad sounding. 

"Hey. Ya I'm up for it" 

JT responded, "Alright. I'll get you from your place tomorrow at 9." 

Tora confirmed and put the phone back down. He got a towel and wrapped it around himself.  
He took a look in the mirror and stared at his reflection before touching his thick lips with two fingers. He wondered how soft her lips were. Maybe.....just maybe tomorrow he would find out.


	2. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy are together for a long ride across cities to a party. Will they spark up some chemistry between them on the way?

Chapter 2: The Car Ride 

Friday Night~

Poppy stood in the mirror and assessed herself from top to bottom. She looked amazing. Her hair was down in chocolate waves spilling over her shoulders. Her make-up was applied minimally and expertly, showcasing her natural beauty. She wore a black deep plunge halter top with gold decor on the neck ties. Her breast popped forward deliciously. Her matching black mini skirt and black 6 inch pumps completed the outfit for a night of partying. 

Erdene was at her house 30 minutes early with her boyfriend, JT, driving. When she had come out to the car, JT appraised her immediately. 

"Damn, Poppy! Look at you! You look ready to party!" 

Poppy simply blushed, said her thanks and continued to climb in the back seat. She took in Erdene's sexy red form fitting dress and strappy sandals. She looks hot. Her body was not curvy like Poppy's, yet the dress complemented her teeny slender figure. 

"We just gotta make one more stop up the street by my job. Picking up a friend whose coming along." 

Poppy nodded. She wondered who the friend would be. 

................

Tora sat on his couch playing video games waiting for JT to pull up in front of his apartments. He was all dressed and ready to go. He went for a black skin tight t-shirt that showed every single outline of his chiselled chest, grey Nike Joggers, and a pair of white and black Jordan retro 10s. He wore his hair down in unruly loose curls around his head underneath his black baseball cap. 

His phone buzzed next to him causing him to look away from the TV just as a zombie was coming to claw at his face. 'Game Over' blazed across the screen. Fuck. 

"Hey, I'm parked outside" 

Tora looked out of his window and saw JTs car down below. He locked up and came outside. When he got to the car, he noticed Poppy right away. She was looking away from him as he took in her outfit. Damn. This was going to be hard playing the gentleman when he wanted to be rough and to the fucking point. He felt she wasn't that type of girl. He could tell she was a good girl and didn't get into shit like that with a virtual stranger. He would treat her accordingly. 

Once he reached to open the back door next to Poppy, she finally looked in his direction. They made eye contact as he opened the door and slid in beside her. He clicked his seatbelt, greeted JT and Erdene and turned his full attention to the pretty lady next to him. 

"And you....hello, beautiful." 

Poppy was playing nervously with her fingers in her lap as he spoke. She looked up at him. Damn. He looked gorgeous. Simply freaking gorgeous. What planet was this man from because he wasn't from fucking earth. She breathed out a reply after a few fleeting moments of silence. 

"Hey, handsome." 

Tora raised his eyebrows at her reply in momentary shock. His shock turned into relief as he now knew there was at least attraction between them. He gave her a smile with those twinkling dimples. 

JT began a conversation with Tora about random things for a while as the girls listened in and made comments every once in a while. When their conversation ended, Tora glanced over at Poppy who was looking out of her window. He cleared his throat and she looked over in his direction. He was looking right into her eyes. His eyes were like two balls of Amber like she had seen at the fossil museum. They were burning into her light brown eyes. 

Poppy looked away nervously and focused on the drivers seat in front of her as if something interesting just sprung from it. 

"Ya go to parties like this often, shortie?", said Tora playfully. 

Poppy replied without looking back at him. "Not really. I don't do social scenes like this often." 

"Ya wanna know somethin' funny? Me neither. Just wanted to come along to see ya, 's all." 

He was staring at her point blank to see how she would react. 

Her eyes widened at his confession. She suppressed a grin and went for a delicate smile instead. She looked up at him and responded, "Really? Just to see little old me?" 

His lip curled up in a smirk as he saw this as an opportunity to openly flirt with her and see how far he could push the limits. 

"Hell yeah, Sweatheart. Ya look fuckin' amazin' in that outfit. I feel like the luckiest man alive sitting next to ya."

Poppy swallowed and giggled at his flirting. 'If he likes me...I shouldn't be embarrassed to flirt back', she thought. 

"Oh yeah? You look amazing as well, Tora. I like your....uh....sweats." 

Tora looked down at his sweats. His dick print  
left little to the imagination. 'She likes that, huh....', he trailed off in his head. 

Now fully grinning at her, he decided to complement her body. 

"Sure thing, Sweatheart. Thanks. I like your whole get-up. Your top is.... how do ya say this.... rather eye catching." He was looking right at her breast now. 

"My top, or my breast, Tora?", Poppy asked in a soft voice. 

Tora made eye contact with her again, eyes searching hers before uttering one single word: "Both."

Poppy licked and then sucked in her bottom lip. Tora recognized lust in her eyes as his own began to change. Her breathing got faster and he could hear his heart beating in his ear rapidly. He wanted to reach for her hand to hold. 

Fuck it. I'm going for it. 

Tora looked down at Poppy as she stared right back at him. He reached for her hand and took it in his. Poppy held it and gave a light playful squeeze. Tora unbuckled her seatbelt and reached around her waist to pull her into the middle seat touching him. They briefly let go of each others hand so that she could buckle herself. As soon as the lock clicked, their hands were joined again. 

JT looked back at the two and smirked. Tora looked up at him through the rearview mirror and raised one eyebrow in a smirk of his own. 

Erdene glanced back to find Poppy had moved seats closer to Tora. "Ooohhhh...", Erdene said aloud like a siren before making eye contact with JT. They smiled at each other. This was going to be a nice and long ride.

.............


	3. Freak Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy finally make it to the party. After a drink...who knows what's next. 
> 
> Miguel- How Many Drinks  
> (* song in the chapter)

Chapter 3: Freak Dance With Me? 

Tora smiled as he placed his left arm over Poppy's shoulder. He felt her lean into him ever so slightly. He was looking down at the top of her head. This was.....so worth coming out. 

Tora didn't DO parties. Fuck. He HATED obnoxious drunk motherfuckers with their extended ass words. "Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy yoouuuuuuu" and "haaaaavvvvvinn' fuuuuunnnn??" Just shut the fuck up, already. He could deal with a drunk Poppy with her cute ass, though. He laughed to himself at the thought of her so intoxicated SHE started to roll her words. And maybe...grab all over him...

...........

Poppy's heart beat a mile a minute. She held onto Tora's hand and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He smelled like Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue. It was...intoxicating. 

She had worked up the courage to look over at him. He had been laughing to himself. He was already looking at her when she peered up at him. She gulped and gave a feint smile at his ever growing grin. 

"Ya good, Sweetheart?", Tora whispered low by her ear. 

The feel of his warm breath tickled her ear and made her shrink her neck in response due to the sensitivity. 

"I'm good, Tora. Are you?" 

His eyes twinkled like two golden stars. "Yea. More than good. I'm grrrrrrrrreeeaatt!!!" 

JT laughed and yelled, "Hey Tony!" 

Erdene pitched in, "I love the things you do!" 

Poppy joined, "Hey Tony! I wish I could be you." 

To that, the whole car shook with laughter. Tony the Tiger frosted flakes commercial. Tora couldn't help but make a silly Tiger reference. 

Tora squeezed his arm a little tighter around Poppy as she laughed. Her head turned towards him as her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth was wide open in a deep laugh. Tears were on the side of her lids. Tora pinched her cheeks and chuckled. "You laugh just like Ernie on Sesame Street, Poppy." 

Poppy covered her mouth and continued to giggle, swatting Tora's hand. 

...................

After a good hour of driving, they finally arrived to the house party. There were a few people standing outside that looked like gang members. JT was in a gang, and on parole just like Tora. 

Tora shifted in his seat once he saw what neighborhood he had come to. Fuck. These were his clan enemies. He shouldn't be here around them. Some shit would definitely pop off and he was outnumbered. He also didn't want Poppy to see THAT side of him. JT saw the momentary panic flash across Tora's face and came to the rescue. "These are my people, Tora. Ain't shit going down on my watch." Tora nodded nonchalantly and looked out of the window to the opposite side. His Balthuman collar was hidden by his long hair and pressed down with his cap. 

Poppy didn't miss the seriousness of what JT was saying. She looked up at Tora. "Rivals?", she said. "Mmhm", was all he replied as he looked down at her. "Do you wanna, maybe, stay inside of the car with me?" Tora's eyes widened as he looked at her. She was so thoughtful. Something he wasnt used to. "Um...we can go in. Or we could stay if ya not comfortable goin' in there." 

JT scoffed. "We drove all this way, get ya asses out tha car. We're going in." 

Erdene jumped out of the car with a giggle. She had already downed a bottle of vodka all to herself. The girl was giddy as hell, and ready to do something she had no business doing. Poppy was suddenly glad for Tora's company. She loved Erdene, but Erdene was a wild card who didnt always make good life decisions. Like inviting Poppy to a gang party. There was more males than females and this whole scene looked like a mobster movie from the 80s. Fuck it. She was there already, so.....

.............

The party of 4 walked in a group toward the door, each hand in hand with their partner. Tora had his arm still over Poppy protectively as they approached the door. The owner of the house, Smoke, came out to greet the new party goers. 

With a hand slap and one armed hug, Smoke yelled out, "What the fuck is up, bro?! I'm glad you fuckin' made it." JT smiled in response and nodded. "Whose ya peeps?", Smoke said eyeing Tora suspiciously and looking over at Poppy with obvious lust. Tora tensed at the way Smoke looked over Poppy. Poppy blushed and put her arm around Tora's back and held on at his waist. 'Was she trying to calm me?', Tora thought. 

"That's my bud and co-worker, Tora. He's cool people. That's his girl, Poppy." 

Poppy's eyes widened at the mention of her being introduced as Tora's girl. She didn't correct him, though. Tora looked down at her then and half smiled with a wink when she looked back at him. 

"Alright, fuck! Nice to meet you, Bro", Smoke said mimicking with Tora the one armed hug and hand slap. Tora was no hugger, but he went along with the shit anyway. Better to get along in enemy territory than be a fucking jackass and start a fight. 

Smoke ushered them into the house excitedly. It was a small one story house that surprisingly fit a hell of a lot of people inside. Shit was packed. Wall to wall. Tora pulled Poppy into his chest as they navigated through the crowd. A mix of loud r &b and rap music was blasting. The song currently in was by E40. 

Erdene let go of JTs hand and ran up to Poppy whispering in her ear. "Wanna go get some drinks, girl?" Poppy nodded and Erdene took her hand. Tora followed, not sure what else to do. Once they reached the kitchen, Poppy couldn't believe her eyes. There was so much alcohol. Literally HUGE bottles, and every brand you could imagine. This was better than a club bar. She was going to indulge. 

She let go of Tora's hand to get herself a drink poured. There was a distance between her and Tora now as he leaned on one shoulder in the doorway of the kitchen. A guy wasted no time spotting Poppy and trying to get close to her. Tora was enraged immediately. He cooled off once he realized Poppy was free to do what the fuck she wanted. He could only HOPE that she chose him. She wasn't his. So he looked on trying his best not to look fucking pissed. 

The guy, now known as Vic, was helping Poppy pour a mix of drinks. "Want help with that, babe?", Vic said to her with a devilish smile. He was good looking and tall. Not as tall as Tora, but a nice build with dyed red hair cut into an asymmetrical slant atop his head. It was the style now. "Um...sure. I dont know how to mix drinks." Poppy almost forgot about the tall man looking behind her at the doorway until she turned her head and spotted him out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh, Tora! Did you want a drink?", she inquired. 

"No thanks, Sweetheart. I'm good." 

Tora didn't drink, yet he didn't want to say that aloud amongst the other men. 

Poppy noticed the mask he wore as she stood next to Vic. Was he....jealous? Poppy smirked a little at the thought. A man...jealous over her? Never happened before. She always felt plain compared to her friends. 

She turned her attention back to Vic and chatted him up. Vic enjoyed the attention. Tora fucking hated every minute of it. He itched to just grab Poppy and walk off to some corner and have her to himself again. The opportunity came. 

Poppy took a gulp of the concoction Vic made for her and smiled in satisfaction. "This is good, Vic! You really know how to mix a drink!" Tora rolled his eyes. The music changed to an R & B song that seemed appropriate for such a party. It was Miguel- 'How Many Drinks' 

The bass bumped loudly before the singer crooned the lyrics: 

Frustration...watching you dance  
Hesitation...to get in them pants  
Come closer baby...so I can touch  
One question, am I moving too fast?

Tora walked over to Poppy and placed both of his arms around her from behind. He bent down to her ear, ignoring Vic completely, and whispered, "Wanna move somewhere a little more private?" He brushed his lips against her neck lightly as he spoke. 

Poppy loved the feeling of his arms around her as the alcohol made her hot and slightly dizzy. 

"Yeah, Tora. Let's do that." 

Only then did Tora look at Vic. He gave him a smirk that was clear as day. This one is taken. Vic nodded at him and turned to make conversation with another female who had come to pour a drink. 

Poppy nodded her head to the music as they walked back out into the living room. Everyone was practically humping each other to the music. Tora took note of the couple on the couch practically fucking. The girls legs were in the air and some dude was between them moving like a shark through shallow water. It made Tora.....disgusted? At them. Drunk and sloppy. But....when he looked down under him at the little thing now swinging her hips to the beat, her ass bumping into his crotch, arms clasped around his, he felt his dick jump up. 

He led her to a corner where nobody was. He pushed her gently up against the wall and took the now empty styrofoam cup out of her hand. She continued to dance, now rubbing her hands on his chest. The music louder in here....

'Cause' I ain't leaving alone feel like I could be honest babe  
We both know that we're grown  
That's why I wanna know

How many drinks would it take you to leave with me?  
Yeah you look good, and I got money  
But I don't wanna waste my time

Poppy, now emboldened by the alcohol, turned around and started to grind her ass on his crotch as she held on to the wall for support. He let himself be handled this way. His hands went toward her waist right above the haunches of her ass. "Ya freak dancing with me, Sweetheart?", he blew into her ear. She continued winding against him without a word. 

Slowly, she turned to face him and planted her back against the wall. She reached up to grab his shirt and pulled him downward to kiss her. When their lips met, Tora was on fire. He tasted the alcohol on her lips and wanted more. He lapped at her lips and then stuck his tongue out. Poppy took his tongue in her mouth and made a sucking motion down the length of his tongue as if she was sucking on a..... Tora got even MORE excited. Fuck....what kinda party did he walk into? He liked it! 

..............


	4. One More Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really spicy between Tora and Poppy REAL fast

Chapter 4: One More Drink 

The next song started to play out with a heavy bass. Tora had both of his hands on Poppys hips as she grinded her ass into his crotch. He moved sensually in rhythm with her, moving his hips to the beat of her, not the music. Every push she gave, he pushed back. He held onto her tighter as she began moving with more urgency. Her hands went up behind her to his neck and she gently caressed him before moving up to his hair as he bent slightly to give her reach. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her back against his chest, moaning softly. Tora took note, and his dick stiffened. 

T Pain's 'Buy You A Drank' was reverberating through the house. "The drinks in here are free!", Poppy said aloud and giggled. Tora laughed aloud at her. She was drunk, and it sounded more like "Tha... dranks in 'ere... rrrr freeyah!" 

He decided to see how far he could go with this cute little woman in front of him. He kissed her neck and then extended his tongue to lick the sensitive spots on it in a circle causing Poppy to jump from shock the moment his tongue made contact with her neck. "Uhnnn...Tora", she moaned in a low voice as she embraced his head that now layed on her shoulder. He sucked ar her neck now, intent to leave all these fuckers a warning as to whose girl she was. 

Poppy was practically panting now. Tora's own breathing became ragged and forced. He wanted her. She wanted him. Fuck. Where? He thought silently. Poppy continued to press herself into Tora, making moaning sounds and grabbing at him. She reached behind and grabbed ahold of his throbbing dick. He shuddered and swallowed hard. Fuck, woman! He felt like lifting up her mini skirt and banging her right there against the wall until she couldn't walk from all the fucking.

He reached in front of her and touched her pussy through her underwear. "You got a fat pussy, baby", he whispered in her ear. "Is that good?", Poppy said almost breathless. "Certainly", Tora said as he rubbed circles on her clit. "Ya got a fat ass and gigantic fuckin' tits, too. I'd love to do some nasty shit to ya if ya let me, Sweetheart." 

Poppy could barely control her emotions. She was horny as hell and wanted nothing more than Tora at that exact moment. He was right....where? She made up her mind. She was definitely down to fuck.

...............

After another hour of dry humping, tongue kissing and freak dancing, it was finally time to leave. "Let's go, Honey!", Erdene said to Poppy. Poppy simply smiled as she tugged Tora by the hand towards the entrance of the house. Tora was relieved as hell that they were finally leaving. Only place he wanted to be inside of was Poppy's warm, wet pussy. He was practically shaking with anticipation. He licked his lips at her when she turned to look back at him to ensure he was moving behind her. She locked eyes with him momentarily before a smirk played across her sexy plump lips. He was looking at her like a starved animal. 

JT followed behind them as the trio headed out first. Tora and Poppy reached the car just after Erdene. Tora gently pressed Poppy into the back passenger side door as he bent to suck at her neck and whisper in her ear. Erdene looked on with devilish smile at the pair. Ince JT made it over, he nodded at the two toward Erdene and chuckled to himself. JT mouthed, "They're gonna fuck", to which Erdene eyed him with lust and mouthed back, "So are we." 

"Hey, Poppy?", Tora asked.

"Yes, Tora?", she said looking up at him after she fastened her seatbelt. 

"Ya wanna go to my place? I apologize if I'm being forward, but I meant what I said earlier about don't nasty shit to ya if ya down?", Tora said just above a whisper. 

Poppy didn't even take time to think. "Yeah, I'd like that", she said and they held hands the rest of the ride home.

"JT, we're going to my place", Tora said after JT questioned if he was dropping Poppy home. JT smiled and winked at Tora through the rearview mirror. 

...............

"I'm gonna warn ya now, I'm no interior decorator so the place is pretty fuckin' bland." 

They had pulled up in front of a light blue apartment building that looked like it was built in the 80s and never repainted. The plants out front were sad, and dropped. The bushes needed to be cut badly. 

Yet Poppy was excited to go inside of his place. This was her first experience being in a man's place with no one else. When she dated Julri, he lived with his parents. She didn't give a damn if all he had was a chair, a fridge and an air mattress. She was going in. 

"Tora, I dont care about decoration. It's not something I'll be commenting on." 

He eyed her momentarily without replying before turning back to place the key in the lock of his front door.

Tora stepped aside to let Poppy enter first. She couldn't help but smile with all of her teeth showing. Not because of his bland apartment as he put it, but because she was with a MAN in HIS place who wanted HER badly. He wanted all of her. He was interested in her. He loved her body even though she was so self conscious about it. She thought about how it would be if she was spread naked on his bed, fully exposed to him. A blush as red as a rose crept across her face. Her back was to Tora so he could not see it. 

"Well.....", Tora said trailing off. 

Poppy looked behind her at him. His eyes were intense as he stared into her own. 

"Well what?", Poppy said confused. What was he expecting her to say...or do? 

"Is it as bland as I said to ya?" 

"I told you I wouldn't be commenting on that. It looks like the apartment of a bachelor. Nothing wrong." 

Tora smirked at her and shrugged. "Guess so, Sweetheart. Ya want somethin' to drink? Water, Juice....whiskey?"

Poppy placed a finger on her lips and dramatically pretended to think as she stared up at the ceiling. "I'll take....the whiskey!", she said finally. Tora nodded in approval and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Poppy made herself at home sitting on his dark grey sofa. It was soft and looked like he barely sat on it. Matter of fact, as she looked around, everything looked clean and untouched. He kept the place immaculate. Impressive. She always thought most men lived in a pig sty. Her own father was hopeless when it came to cleaning so Poppy used to be the mini janitor around their home. 

Tora returned with the drinks in each of his hands. One for himself and one for her. His had noticeably less brown liquid. Poppy lifted an eyebrow as he handed over her drink. "I dont really drink" Tora said reading her thoughts. "Mhm", Poppy said as she took a swig from the glass. 

Tora was now sitting next to Poppy on the couch. Their legs were touching. He extended an arm behind her resting on the couch. She leaned back into his arm and he rested a hand on her shoulder. She took another big swig and her glass was empty. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Tora watched her like a hawk. He looked at her from head to toe. She was a tiny woman with voluptuous curves. The top of her breast were on full display. He eyed them hungrily. His golden eyes deepened at the thought of popping one of those big ass tits in his mouth and sucking her nipple. Fuck. 

Poppy looked up at Tora and was both frightened and excited. He had the look of a starving wolf displayed across his face. She was hungry, too. She placed a hand gently on his thigh and smiled up at him, inviting him without a word to touch her as he pleased in return. 

Tora placed a hand on her thigh and slowly moved up her skirt. The skirt was short as hell, so he didn't have long to reach her soft slippery pussy. She....what the FUCK! 

"POPPY! What the actual fuck, babe?? Ya...ya don't have any fuckin' panties on?" 

Tora was harder than a marble floor. Poppy could see what she was doing to him. His dick was straight up in the air. Thick, long, and so inviting. Poppy almost drooled at the sight of him. Tora caught where her eyes were drifting and placed a hand over himself, grabbing his dick through his pants. Poppy blushed. "Ya like that, Sweetheart? Ya see what ya did to me? Ya got me all hot and fuckin' bothered. Have the whole day! Shit, since I first saw ya! Please.....let me...touch ya, baby." 

Poppy couldn't take it any longer. She got up and sat in Tora's lap facing him with her legs spread over his groin. His dick was pressing against the opening between her legs. She could feel the head pushing through ever so slightly. Tora's let a low moan slip from his lips. "Oooohhhhh....fucccckkkk, Poppy! You're so fuckin' tight, baby! Fuck!" 

Poppy didnt reply. She placed her hands inside of Tora's hair and moved her fingers freely, massaging his scalp. "I want you to fuck me, Tora.", Poppy had bent to whisper softly into his ear. The whiskey was talking now. Tora's eyes widened for a few seconds before slowly narrowing with that hungry look again. "My dick is ready for ya, Sweetheart. Let's get ya outta those clothes." 

Tora peeled her clothes off and threw them on the floor. When she was naked, he couldn't help but to appreciate the heavenly sight. "Goddamn, Poppy! Ya body is fuckin' phenomenal. Shit!" He pulled his own clothes off and stood in front of her stark naked. Her mouth hung open as she caught sight of his gigantic dick and his beautiful body. His chest was perfect, and his arms were muscular. He was sexy and perfect and beautiful. Poppy was just as in awe with him as he was with her. She felt sexy with him. She felt desirable. Something she hadn't felt in a while. 

Tora lifted Poppy up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He tossed her lightly on the bed. She bounced and her legs spread open exposing the sensitive pink flesh in between. Tora was on her quickly. "Ya better know what ya doin', because I'm gonna work that pussy until you drip." He hovered over her and glared down at her. "Make me scream, Tora", Poppy moaned. "Why I'd be more than happy to accommodate ya, dear!", Tora said behind a big grin. His dimples winked at her. 

He spread her legs further apart and pushed himself between them. She watched his dick bob slightly as he moved. He grabbed it in his hands and looked at her. "Ya sure this is what ya want?", he panted. His blood was surging through his body as the build up in his groin was coming to a climax. 

"Yes, Tora. This is what I want. You on top of me. Inside of me. I want......."

Before she could finish the sentence, Tora plunged into her pussy. His full length pressed inside of her. She felt impossibly full. Her head spun and her legs felt weak. He didnt take it easy in her. He couldn't if he wanted to. And she didnt want him to. Poppy finished her sentence with a long "yoooouuuuu" that turned into loud moans. "Go deeper!", Poppy let out in a moan as she yelled out his name and gripped his arms, digging into the skin with her nails. 

Tora was in heaven at the sounds she was making. The more she moaned, the harder he fucked her. He lost all control and left his animalistic side take over. He grabbed one leg and lifted it to his shoulder and slapped his body against hers in a rhythm that made her feel like she was no longer on this earth but floating on a cloud in the sky. With every thrust of his dick inside her she made an "UUUHHNN" sound that kept him going deeper and deeper. 

Tora pulled both her legs in the air and placed them straight up stuck together so he could have a clear view of her pussy and ass. He pushed hard inside of her and even sucked at her toes making her chuckle as she looked up at him from around her legs. He looked back at her with a mischievous smile. "What's so funny Sweatheart?", he said with a grin. As he said that, he hit a spot within Poppy that had her rendered speechless. She could only open her mouth wide in silence. No scream would come out. She couldn't control her body. Then all of a sudden she found her voice and rang out in a loud yell that she was sure the neighbors heard. 

"That's right, baby! Let me hear ya scream! Does it feel good to ya? Tell me how it feels!", Tora said close to her ear. 

Poppy was lost for words once again and couldn't answer him. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth wide as she pulled him down closer to her body in an embrace. He slowed his rhythm and found her lips, sucking and nibbling at them. His tongue pressed inside of her mouth and she accepted him. She accepted his tongue, his dick, his touch, his personality, his job, the mystery that he was. This wasn't just a one night stand for Tora. He found the woman he didnt want to live without. Just like that his mind was going in directions it never had. Flashes of a wife and kids and a happy life went through his mind as he now made love to this woman he was infatuated with. WTF was her pussy doing to him?

He was on the verge of coming inside of her. He told her to get on top of him as he layed down beside her. She climbed over him reverse cowgirl and began to grind on him slowly, pulling at his dick with her tight walls and releasing in a rhythm that had Tora's mind reeling. He moaned loudly and grabbed her waist to being her down harder. She bent over giving him better grasp of her ass. One hand bounced her on his dick, the other smacked her ass as hard a he could on both cheeks. 

Poppy was always curious to try different things. She surprised Tora when she lifted herself from him, licked her fingers with a glob of spit, rubbed it on her asshole and slowly sunk down on Tora's dick with her ass. He couldn't believe how unbelievably tight it was. He moaned loudly and called out her name. "POPPY! FUCK!! Is....that your...ass?" He couldn't believe she let him get in there. He never had before, too weirded out on how to ask. He didn't have to ask her. "Mmnn....yes it....is...Tora!", she got out with her labored breathing. "Where the fuck have ya been all this time...woman?", Tora said meaning every word. He wasn't about to let this woman go. Hell no. She would be his. The fuck? Fucking him like that? No way around it. She was HIS girl now. 

"Around.. ", she said with a grin as she looked back at him and bounced on his dick with urgency. It felt....good. She thought it may hurt because of his size, but between the juices dripping from her pussy and the glob of spit she applied to coat it, his massive dick slid right in. She delighted in the way he responded. She was so attracted to him. She wanted to please him. She silently hoped this wasn't just a hit and run. Please dont be like that, Tora..... 

Tora pulled at her hair and wrapped it around his hand for a tight grip as he brought her down hard in his dick. Impaling her. Reaching into places beyond comprehension. He was about to blow his fucking load. Fuck! He snapped out of the feeling for a split second as his eyes widened. No fucking condom on. He was so fucking horny and so was she....he...they....Fuck. FUCK! Before he could react, his body involuntarily jerked and his semen shot out of him quickly. He all but screamed as he emptied himself inside her. "Fuck Fuck FUCKING FUCK POPPY!"

Tora let go of her and placed his hands over his eyes and continued to moan and groan. Poppy quickly got up and his dick fell over onto his thigh. She went to the bathroom to clean herself. Tora shouted to her where the towels were. He couldn't move. 

When Poppy came back moments later, she saw a very tired looking giant of a man spread across the bed. As muscular as he was, he looked weak. He slightly trembled. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in deep thought. Poppy cleared her throat and walked toward the bed. Tora kept his eyes closed but reached out to her to come closer. She went to him and let him embrace her tightly. She felt tears in her eyes due to the way he was behaving. She sensed a feeling for him she could not quite describe. She also senses his feelings for her......

"Tora?", she managed to croak out.

"Mhn?", he replied keeping his mouth closed. 

"What do we do.....from here?" 

Poppy felt sad. Sad she was about to be possibly rejected. Sad that he was so handsome he could have any freaking girl he wanted and didn't need her. Her tears were brimming in her eyes. No..this felt too good. He has to keep this going.....please.....

Tora felt Poppy tense against his body. He wanted to ask her the same thing. Too afraid to be the one to have to answer.....

"Poppy, I...know we just fuckin' met, but I....like ya a lot. I want to get to know ya. Be your boyfriend if ya let me."

Poppy thought about that. They had just got done having anal sex. They could talk about feelings, couldn't they? 

"Tora, I like you, too. I had a great time being with you." 

Tora grinned. 

"Well....do ya want me as ya boyfriend or not?", said Tora with a deep voice. 

Poppy nodded her head and said "yes" just above a whisper. Tora pulled her close and kissed her lips. "You're all mine, Sweetheart.", Tora threw at her seriously. "You bet, baby", Poppy moaned.


	5. Whose Ready for Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets up to make Tora breakfast. Things heat up before the stove gets a chance to....

Chapter 5 Whose Ready For Breakfast! 

2 months Later....

Tora and Poppy were now official for a couple of months. They routinely stayed at each others place. This time, Tora slept over Poppy's. Tora layed in bed on his back with his hands behind his head as Poppy layed over his chest breathing softly. He smiled up at the ceiling before looking down at his little girlfriend. She was a tiny thing with a banging body. And he was smitten with her. She was his first girlfriend and he was scared and excited for the future with her. 

They had been talking last night about taking their first date somewhere. Just a simple outing to dinner and a movie or something. His Poppy had other plans. It was fall now, and there was a pumpkin patch not too far out close to the beach. She figured they could go to the pumpkin patch and have dinner overlooking the ocean. 

"Sounds great, Sweatheart. And it's a little ways out. Should be cool." 

He was ever concerned about mixing his criminal activity with that of his relationship. The further they were out, the easier no one would recognize him. 

............

Poppy began to stir in his arms. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She noticed Tora was already awake as his hands began to rub her back up and down. 

Poppy smiled up at him and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "Tora, you make me so happy.", she said with a content sigh followed by a long yawn. 

Tora brushed a patch of hair from her face and place it behind her ear. 

"You do the same for me, Sweatheart." 

He lifted her chin up with one of his large index fingers and gave her a kiss on the lips. His kisses were never enough to satisfy Poppy. She always felt like she needed more. So much more of this man. He was handsome, charismatic, intelligent, and protective. He was a gentle giant with her. And she appreciated him and all of the sweet things he did for her. Yes, their relationship literally took off in a day! But she knew from the first time she saw him that she wanted to get close to him. And she knew he felt the same way about her. What they shared was nothing like what she shared with her ex, Julri. Julri and Poppy never got further than second base. They kissed closed mouthed only and only touched above the waist. Oh...If only he could see that she now knew how to ride, suck and bounce her ass back against a dick bigger than anything on Julri's body. She chuckled to herself imagining his eyes widening at the sight.

"Come on, baby. Get up and I'll get us some breakfast.", he said playfully patting her bare ass. 

"...'S ok, Tora. I can cook. I was going to make you pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns." 

"Alright then. Get to it sweet cheeks.", Tora said with a devilish grin. 

When Poppy lifted up to get out of bed, Tora had both hands out to grab at her. She giggled and leapt off the bed. Tora was close behind her, bending over chasing her to grab at her ass playfully. She went from a jog to a full on run. From a giggle to a fit of laughter that caused tears to produce at the corners of her eyes. 

"Tora....hahahaa, STOP!" 

"No can do, Bobby! Gotta get ya energy going." 

He cornered her in the kitchen between the sink counter and the kitchen island. His hands stretched out in front of him wiggling towards her as he got closer. "GAH!", she yelled as she balled up her fists and covered her chest, squeezing her eyes with one leg bent and lifted towards her stomach to shield herself from him. He smirked at the sight of her. 

He stood up and laughed. "Come here, woman", he said in a sultry deep voice. 

Poppy opened her eyes and gazed back at Tora. The playfulness was gone replaced with the drip of lust. His caramel eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. He still held his smirk as he gazed at her. She leaned on the kitchen counter on her elbows. "Come and get me", she said turning around and wiggling her behind at him with her tongue wagging. 

"I take that as a challenge.", Tora said through his teeth. Raking his black hair out of his face with one hand, he charged at Poppy before she could move a finger and pressed her back into the counter. With a swift motion, he spun her around by the shoulders and bent her over. 

She was still completely naked from their nasty romp last night. He took a look at her ass and spread her cheeks with both hands to get a look at that moist pussy hidden in between. As soon as he caught sight of her wet pink folds, his dick shot up like a rocket almost painfully. It throbbed, standing at attention. He pressed it still sheathed in his underwear against her bare ass. She moaned as her head went flat against the counter ontop of her crossed arms, bracing herself. 

He pulled his dick free out of the peep hole in his boxers and placed it at her entrance. 

"I'm going to get a little dessert before breakfast, Bobby. Then, you can feed me all ya want."

Poppy simply nodded with a whimper as she pushed her ass back into him. She needed his touch. His body was so warm, so hard and yet so soft. Fuck! This man was driving her crazy. She was head over heels in love with him. Helplessly. Hopelessly. He took such control of her life that she didn't know how she got on for so long without him. He knew what she needed and gave it to her affectionately. 

Tora took his time entering her inch by inch. Feeling the good vibration spread around his cock, up his balls, through his spine, and lastly creating fireworks in his brain. This girl had more control over him than he would EVER admit to her. She held him captive in her heart. He wanted to be with her always. Wrapped up in her. Smelling her fragrance. She was unique. One of a kind. And it drew him to her. 

Poppy couldn't take this damn game anymore. She needed to feel the pressure. To feel the heat. "Tora!", she called out to him, turning her head to the side so she could look him in the eye behind her. She watched as he held on to her hips with both hands, arms looking so strong and muscular. He licked his lips at the sight of her watching him pump slowly into her. 'She's sexy as fuck', Tora thought. 'I'm one lucky bastard.' 

Instead of answering, Tora spread up slightly. She called to him a second time. "...Tora?" 

"Yes, Sweatheart?", he breathed out. 

"Just...", she panted out. Her eyes were squeezed shut and mouth wide as she felt him push his full length within her into her cervix. 

"Just...what?", he said close to her ear. He sucked at her exposed neck until a bright red mark appeared the size of a silver dollar. 

Poppy screamed at the top of her lungs. At that, Tora sped up the pace. He fucked her so hard that she was beginning to climb up the counter, arms stretched in front of her, clawing at the counter further and further. 

"Where....ya.....going.....my.....love?", he let out each word with a thrust of his hips. 

"Uhhnnnn...Tora!", was all Poppy could say. 

She chanted his name, and her voice sounded like the sweetest song. 

As her orgasm was building up to the point of no return, Poppy reached back and grabbed  
his wrists which were planted firmly on her hips still as he moved rhythmically inside of her. Oh...the feeling he gave her. She was about to do it.....fuck....no.....Oh fuck!.....

It came out in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. Her head flew back in ecstacy as she came hard all around him. "Tora! I....I love you!", she screamed. She started to shake as she came down from her high and Tora kept a firm grip on her to keep her from slipping. His eyes opened wide at the admission. He snapped back to reality and grinned to himself. He knew he couldn't leave her admission unanswered. "Ya love me, Sweatheart? Or this big throbbing dick in ya stomach?", he whispered into her ear. She damn near lost it again, moaning renewed as Tora continued to pump to find his own release. "I...love...you...and that big...AHN! OH MY GOD!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Tora had went wild behind her. He let go of her hips and grabbed for a breast and her hair. He wrapped her hair around his right hand twice and pulled her head back tight and forcefully, causing her a little pain. A pain she didn't mind. A pain that turned her on. "I'll show ya just how much I fuckin' love ya, Bobby!", he said through gritted teeth. He squeezed her breast and held on to her hair as if she was a mare, and her hair was the reigns. He smacked hard against her ass. Her breasts bounced roughly and her ass clapped each time he pulled his dick back before slamming it deeper in. He kept this up as long as he could, bringing her head back to her chest and yanking her hair slightly to indicate he wanted her to turn around. She looked back, gasping for air. He smothered her with his kisses. His tongue plunged into her mouth, and like an eel it moved expertly inside. She groaned into his open mouth and gave him as much back as he gave her. Tit for tat. 

The familiar feeling crept back up through his balls and he felt them begin to pulse. He pulled out of Poppy and ribbons of cum shot out onto the floor as he grabbed himself and roared. "FUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKK! UUUHHHH!!" 

Poppy was out of breath, and her legs felt weak. She tried to stand up and push herself up on the counter for balance. Tora was still groaning to himself with his eyes sealed shut.  
"What the fuck, Bobby? What the fuck are ya doin' to me? FUCK!" 

He leaned back onto her shoulder and his head fell cradled in her neck. He breathed in the japanese cherry blossom fragrance that she was currently using. He released himself and stood back up after a long bout of silence between them as they collected themselves. 

Finding the strength, Poppy turned to Tora and caressed his face. Looking into his now hazy with sleep eyes, she uttered those three words softly again. "I love you, Tora." 

He grinned at her from ear to ear. Pulling her naked body flush with his own, he held her in a tight embrace. "I love ya, too. More than you'll ever know." 

A moment of silence ensued while they stood embracing again before Tora belted out: 

"Now! Whose ready for some breakfast?"


	6. Meet the Robinsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a true story of my own LOL I took my husband to meet my Aunt and cousins for the first time. Yes, my aunt is a wild card and dropped her teeth on the floor and on the tray of ribs 🤣🤣🤣 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> Something to lighten up the day!

Poppylan finally convinced Tora to meet her family after months of dating. One of her uncles passed, Tony Wilkes, and his wife, her Aunt Sonya Robinson, was having a get together with family she hadn't seen in years. She was so excited! She just had to go, and she didn't want to go alone. It was a 2 and a half hour drive up to Onaki. 

*****************

A few hours earlier....

"Come on, Tora! You can't let me go alone! There will be so much alcohol. I'm sure I'll be drunk.." Poppy smiled a sweet innocent smile. 'Manipulation, much?', Tora thought frowning. She knew he was all about her safety. He sighed and placed a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Baby, ya just don't get it. Ya folks are going to hate me. I'm a fucking clan member. I hurt people, Poppy. I'm not a career man, or even anyone remotely good enough to be with ya." Poppy felt tears in her eyes as he ripped his own self raw in front of her. She hated when he spoke that way about himself, and he did it often. 

Instead of replying, she walked away from him and went to the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the toilet lid and cried. She cried deep down in her soul because she loved this man. And he didn't love himself. She cried because deep down inside she knew he was right. That her life was in danger with him. That HE was danger. He uses his hands to RIP the life out of men, yet her heart would have the thought of her leaving him. She pushed all of that aside in order to open up her heart more for him. She tried her best to make him feel at home now that they lived together. She didnt question his whereabouts when he left late and came back huffing and angry. She cleaned his clothes often speckled with blood and vomit, showered with him, slept with him, did everything for and with him. Even canceling on her friends if he was in a mood and didnt want her to go.

Truth be told she hated when he spoke this way for that very reason. It was true. He wasnt lying about his background. He was a clan member. He killed and beat people. Broke their bones. Mangled their bodies. And then came home to her. Blood sometimes still on his shirt. He wasnt good for her in that regard, and anyone with half a brain would scream at her to get the fuck outta dodge. But she couldn't. Nobody saw what she saw. He was sweet to her. He was considerate, caring, and as gentle as he could be with her. He made her feel safe when he was around. Everyone judged him based on his exterior, but she knew his heart. She knew that he was more than what life style he lived. He had a heart and feelings like everyone else. He was a tortured soul stuck in a nightmare on repeat. She tried to tell him this many times to no avail. She was more afraid of him leaving than what he did for a living.

Tora knocked on the bathroom door after a few minutes passed. "Ya ok in there, Sweetheart?" His voice was laced with worry. "Yeah, just washing my face", she said as she turned on the faucet and washed her face clear of all the salty tears. She dried off and reapplied her makeup quickly. Beside the slight redness of her eyes, she looked just like normal. She opened the bathroom door and he was leaning in the doorway, a look of sadness evident on his face. She ran in to his chest and he put his arms around her and held her close. "I'll go if it means that much to ya for me to meet ya family. I'm just sorry in advance if they are disappointed in ya choice."

"You aren't a fucking disappointment, Tora!", Poppy said suddenly angry. Tora flinched in surprise at the change in her demeanor. He eyed her cautiously, deciding not to speak. She pushed out of his arms and folded her own over her chest, glaring up at him. "You know, I'm sick and tired of you berating yourself. I understand how you feel about what you do, but I fucking accept you the way you are. LET. IT. GO! Stop saying you are bad for me. What's bad for me is if I don't have a life with you in it. You are the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. You are a protector and provider and you treat me like a queen. Let me tell you honestly that I don't give a flying fuck what anyone says about you. They'll have to answer to me if they have a problem with my goddamn choices. And I can assure you, they  
don't want to go there." 

Tora raised an eyebrow and smirked at his ballsy little hamster. "Well, when ya put it that way....makes all my bullshit worries sound like... bullshit." He grabbed for her again and hugged her tight, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Look, Bobby, I'm sorry. I cant help the way I feel about myself. It's how everyone treats me. Like something to be feared or disgusted by. I got used to it. It hardened what sliver of heart I have left. You keep me going, Poppy. You keep me focused. You make me want to come home. You make me want to be a better man for ya. I promise I'll try my best not to shoot myself down all the time, but this is all still so new for me. Being loved by someone. No one ever loved me. No one ever gave a fuck about me. I'm a problem child turned to a fucking worse adult. I'm tough to deal with and can be a real ass. But Poppy, with you, I want to be a good man. Someone that you can be proud of." Tora's eyes misted and he wiped at them, scowling at the wall. He couldn't look at Poppy right now. He hates having these emotions. They only lead to pain.

Poppy leaned up and kissed the tip of his chin and smiled. "Baby, I love you so much", she said smiling at him from ear to ear. She looked directly into his eyes unwavering. He looked back at her in awe. Hearing her say this never got old and always did stuff to his hardened thug heart. Tora cleared his throat and replied, "I love ya, too, Poppylan." A blush spread across his face. He touched her face gently with the tip of his index finger and let it linger when he reached her chin. He pulled her chin forward with said finger and kissed her rosy red lips. She tasted like sweet honey and lemonade. He lapped at her lips hungrily. Taking turns between licking and sucking them. 

Letting up for air, Poppy giggled and hugged him around the waist. "Oh, Tora! I'm telling you that you will like them, and they will like you! They aren't some preppy stuck up assholes. You know almost everyone has that one cool auntie? The one that let's us drink underage and do whatever the hell we want? And she just so happens to be the parent to my favorite cousins? Welp! That's them!" Poppy smiled into Tora's chest as he looked down at her in his arms. Alright, he would oblige. But he still couldn't shake the feeling he knew all too well. That getting comfortable gets you killed. You have to be on the lookout for everything. He would unfortunately always live with eyes on his back. 

********************  
BBQ Gathering 

Poppy and Tora had a nice drive down to Onaki. There was no traffic, and with Tora's erratic driving, they made it to her aunt's in record timing. Pulling up to her house, there was already a bunch of cars parked out front of her garage and in the curb. Tora looked around and grunted. Poppy looked over at him and saw how tense he became. Some of her cousins stood outside of the house now watching them park. Tora looked out at the guys standing outside of her aunt's garage and said "Those ya cousins? All tatted up? They from a clan, too?" Tora was amused now. Three men were looking right at them. All of which were covered in ink. Her cousin Delvin had tattoos on his head and his whole body was covered. He had a body suit tattoo from neck to ankle. Her cousin Verone had tattoos that covered his neck and arms. Toddy, her tall and lanky younger cousin has tattoos on his face and chest. 

Tora looked at them and back at Poppy. Absolutely no fucking resemblance. Was she adopted? Tora seriously considered the possibility but wasnt rude enough to inquire. 

Tora and Poppy walked up hand in hand to the curb and the three men met them half way. Poppy let go of Tora and hugged each of them one by one before introducing Tora. Tora stood with his hands in his pockets trying his best not to look like an evil shithead. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Tora." Tora looked up at them for a second when he heard his name called. Delvin stepped forward and extended his hand, "What's up, Bro! Good to meet you." Tora shook his hand and nodded back. "You, too, bro."  
Verone stepped up and extended his hand. "Hey, bro!", Verone got out. Toddy nodded and gave a mock soldier salute. Tora sent one back at him with a smirk. 

"Go to the backyard, cousin. My mom is cooking back there.", Delvin said. Poppy took Tora's hand again, thanking Delvin as they pushed past the gate to the backyard. Tora overheard Poppy's cousin Delvin say, "I like that dude. Poppy seems to be happy with him, too." Tora smiled to himself ruefully before remembering his words to Poppy earlier. He already had his mind made up that these people would judge him. Would hate him. And here he was, getting his hand shaked and an approval from her male cousins. Was this a fucking dream??? Guilt tore at his chest with the way he spoke to her about himself. Making her cry. He would apologize later to her again. And thank her for being such a wonderful woman. 

As soon as they entered the yard, a loud voice came booming from behind the grill. "Is that my BABY!!!!!", a woman, Tora learned soon after was her Aunt May-Ann, screamed upon making eye contact with Poppy. Aunt May-Ann sprinted to Poppy who once again let go of Tora, and embraced the little woman. Tora stood to the side and smiled at how happy Poppy was, and how happy Poppy's family was to see her. So this is where she got that light of hers from, Tora thought. Aunt May-Ann glanced behind Poppy and caught sight of Tora. Poppy knew her aunt had been drinking because she always screamed, danced, and slurred her words when she was drunk. She had 2 of the 3 down already. Tora raised an eyebrow at how intense May was looking at him. May pushed Poppy gently out of the way and sauntered over in a very crooked line to Tora. "And Baby? Just who the HELL is this handsome young devil. If I was her, maaaannnnn I'd....", May said cutting herself off to lick her lips at him. Tora covered his mouth, trying his best to stiffle a laugh in May's face. May held his gaze and purred like a cat with her hands hanging down next to her chest pointing to the ground. Tora couldn't help it now. He laughed louder than Poppy has ever heard him laugh. It almost sounded like thunder. May laughed along. Poppy simply shook her head and grinned at Tora with a 'told ya so' twinkle behind her eyes. 

Tora liked this bunch already. Poppy beamed in excitement the way they naturally took to Tora and embraced him from the start as if he was a member of the family. Tora found a seat for himself and Poppy and they sat together, chatting with various family members and friends. It was a tradition for all the men to get together and talk and smoke in the garage. Delvin asked Tora if he would like to join. Tora glanced at Poppy and she nodded encouragingly.

Poppy took the opportunity with him gone to reacquaint herself with her cousins. Poppy couldn't help but get emotional at seeing her two female cousins Jasmin and Danielle. It had been at least 8 years. She missed them terribly. After they all hugged and cried, they took shots. And then more shots. And then more shots. And then more shots. At this point, Poppy is wasted. She shakes her ass as E40 blares across the speakers. Her cousin Jasmin comes behind her and they grind down to the ground with one arm up in the air. Then they bend their knees and drop down, spreading their legs like a butterfly's wings as they bounce up an down. Tongues out and eyes wild. 

Tora watched her as he came back out into the backyard. He had never seen her like this before. She was drunk and sexy as fuck! The way she spread her legs and bounced her ass... what the fuck, man. I gotta stop her or I'll get a fucking hard-on just watching her dance. 

"Baby, you ready to eat? Your aunt said foods ready", Tora said. Poppy reached for his arm and danced with him toward the kitchen. Tora walked along grinning from ear to ear as his little girlfriend bounced along in front of him. 'I fucking love this girl,' Tora thought. 

They entered the kitchen right on time to see Aunty May-Ann telling a funny story and her teeth dropping out of her month onto the tin foil covered ribs. Tora's eyes grew wide as she laughed and picked her teeth up off of the ribs and popped them back in her mouth. He let out a low, "Eeehhhh", under his breath. Poppy laughed aloud at his reaction and pulled Tora closer to her and whispered, "Dont eat the ribs, babe", before she laughed again so hard she thought her own ribs would split. 

They played it safe and grabbed some of her cousin Danielle's special receipe homemade nacho cheese with ground beef and seasoning she refused to share. And they piled their plates with burgers and hot links. And grilled chicken with corn on the cob. They went back outside to their little seats and ate as they watched everyone dance and smile. The kids played in the waterslide and splashed the adults. Everything was happy. Family. Tora never had a sense of family like this. He was caged, put away, disrespected, left alone. Now he was loved, cared for, treated like an equal, respected, and he felt like he belonged. 

When it was finally time to go, Poppy and Tora both felt a little sad. Poppy and Tora hugged everyone there and said their goodbyes. Aunt May was so drunk she forgot who Tora was and believed him to be one of her nephews. He just laughed and didnt bother correcting her when she called him Adam. 

They drove home hand in hand, happy at the days events. 

******************

It was late by the time they reached their  
apartment. Poppy tossed her bag on the couch and made her way to the bedroom to grab her clothes for a shower. Tora dropped the keys on the tall black cabinet next to the TV and plopped down onto the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The happy scene of family played out in Tora's head. Then....an idea popped into his mind. One that made him blush. He never thought it would be a possibility, but he hoped that he would have it one day. A family of his own. Children of his own. His kids could have been running and playing in the backyard. Poppy smiling and kissing them when they fell and got a boo-boo. These images made his heart soar! 

When Poppy came back into the living room, she noticed Tora was smiling to himself with his head back against the couch and eyes closed as if he were asleep. She didn't bother to put any clothes on. Her hair was towel dried and hung damp over her shoulders in brown waves. Her body was covered in goosebumps from the cold and thoughts of Tora's hands warming her up. She sat next to him silently and layed her head on his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked down at her. She was beautiful. He still couldn't believe this whirl wind love affair they had going on. She was nothing like the other women he stuck his dick in and never called back again. She was wife material. Mother of his children material. She was respectable, fun, loving, selfless, caring! All the things he wanted to be for her. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. And it was then that he decided to tell her. 

"Poppy?" 

"Yes, Tora?" 

"Do ya ever think about having a family? Having a h-h-husband and k-kids?", Tora studdered out on the last part. 

Poppy looked up at Tora who was now blushing so hard his face resembled the color of an eggplant. It looked like he was holding his breath. 

"You had that much fun today, Tora? That it has you thinking about husbands and kids? What's this all about, baby?", Poppy replied rubbing his upper arm encouragingly for him to continue. 

"I want to...", he trailed off and looked away from her, biting his bottom lip. 

Poppy became serious and grabbed one of his hands that were currently balled into a fist in frustration. She decided to finish his statement for him. 

"Tora? Do you want to marry me and have kids..with me?" 

Tora gulped and slowly looked at Poppy to see her reaction. She was smiling at him. Tora's heart rate quickened again. He simply nodded at her and went back to turning purple. His golden eyes watched her every move. 

Poppy climbed up onto his lap, much to his surprise, and whispered in his ear, "Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife and be the mother of your kids." She kissed his ear and then began kissing his whole face slowly. Lingering in one area before she kissed at another. She placed one hand into his hair and caressed his scalp, and the other presses against his chest. 

"We're already playing house. Might as well fill it with the laughter of children." 

"When can we get started on that?", Tora said grinning at her. He finally came out of his nervousness now that he knew Poppy wanted what he wanted. Always did. He rubbed her upper arms and dropped his hands to her ass cheeks and squeezed. 

Poppy giggled and said seductively, "How about now?" 

****************

After their second romp in the bed, Tora and Poppy lay back finally exhausted. Poppy smiled to herself and placed a hand on her belly underneath the cover. Tora looked over at her and smiled himself. She was gorgeous. Everything about her was gorgeous. 

A thought came to Poppy. "Tora?", she called out into the dark bedroom. 

"Yeah, Bobby?", he said smirking. 

"..what did my cousins talk about in the garage when you went with them alone?" 

Tora raised an eyebrow and looked up to the ceiling. "They told me about their experiences in jail and shit like that. Ya cousin Jamal told me to watch out for some area not far from where we live. Said its crawling with bullshit gang activity. Nothing embarrassing about ya", he added for food measure. 

Poppy blushed and was happy they were virtually invisible to each other in the darkness. He knew that was why she had asked. 

They both smiled in the darkness. Tora reached for her hand and held it firmly once he reached it. "I'm going to do right by ya, Poppy.", Tora whispered into the cold night air.  
"I know", Poppy replied, squeezing his hand. 

That's how they fell asleep. With hearts full of laughter and love.


	7. Trouble in Paradise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy have their first big fight. Who will be the bigger person?

Chapter 7 Trouble in Paradise

"Hey girl! Yeah, I wanna come to your birthday! For sure! When is the party?", Poppy questioned excitedly. Tora was sitting beneath her while she brushed his long tresses. He listened intently to her conversation simultaniously while he shot the zombies crawling under the school bus he was protecting in his online game. He raised an eyebrow at her next revelation. "Oh, at the strip club?", Poppy said lowering her voice and biting her lip. Tora squeaked out a "Hmm?", with widened eyes, pausing his game and turning to look at her with a scowl. Poppy looked at him shyly and continued her conversation in a more hushed tone. She smiled at him reassuringly and turned his head back around and continued brushing. He allowed her to turn his head back toward the tv with a grunt. She giggled at something on the phone and limited her answers to 'yes' and 'no' as she was sure now Tora was listening in still.

As soon as Poppy hung up, Tora's deep voice rang out in the silent bedroom. "No way ya goin' to a strip club, Pops." Poppy glared at the back of Tora's head and set the brush down next to her. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "And why not? Its for my friends birthday.", Poppy answered with heat in her voice. Strip clubs werent her thing, but her friend Danny had gone to all her parties since 2nd grade. She had to go. Tora got up from beneath her and sat next to her on the couch. "Babe, people go to the club to find a man. Ya have one. Ya dont need ta go places like that." Poppy rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, Tora. Don't you trust me? You know I would never entertain anyone. I'm there for my friends birthday and to have fun. I'll call you when I get there, text you when I make it in, and call when I am leaving. Would that be ok?", Poppy replied, facial expression hopeful. Tora stared at her coldly. Did she not know the meaning of fuckin' no? His brows furrowed into a frown. "Fuck. No. Poppylan.", came his slow and angry response. 

Poppy felt the anger welling up inside of her. Who the hell was he to limit her activities with her friends? He killed people for a career and went lord knows where and came home when ever he felt like it with no answers. Hell, he glared at her soon as she opened her mouth to dissuade her from asking. Poppy narrowed her eyes and Tora glared angrily back at her, nostrils flaired for the fight. He was used to fighting. Not small cute women like Poppy, but the game was the same. He had to assert dominance. He was her man, and wanted her to respect his wishes. "You know what, you dont get to control me! You do lord knows what all late at night and I STILL dont know the whole truth. And I cant go out with my friends? Do you think you're my father? No, you arent." Tora's eyes widened impossibly large as his breathing became quick and his heart beat in his ear. The vein on his forehead threatened to pop. He stood up in front of her at his full height, face red with anger. Teeth clenched. 

"No, I'm not ya fuckin' dad, Poppy. I'm ya man. I care about ya and dont want ya out fuckin' drunk at a club with a bunch of thirtsy ass men!", Tora seethed. Poppy shook her head. "Oh no! You just want to control me! You think I don't know you keep tabs and follow me around? Its not just safety. You're jealous and possessive, too Tora! I will be ok. Just trust me! I trust you, and I have far less of a reason to. You keep so much from me", Poppy said the last bit trailing off quietly. Tora stood shocked. He wanted to bolt. Fuck this shit. He grabbed his hoodie and stomped toward the front door. She knew damn well why he couldnt tell her about what he did and she had accepted it. So she doesn't now? "Don't wait up. I won't be back tonight", he said before slamming the door behind himself. Poppy felt the tears drip onto her exposed breast before she knew she was even crying silently. She didn't want a fight. Certainly didn't want him to not come back. She breathed in and let herself go, crying uncontrollably. 

She went to lock the door and then ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind herself and peeling off her clothes. She turned on the faucet and let the water cascade down softly onto her head and face. The tears were still pouring, and she heaved and hugged herself tightly, crumpling to the tub floor in a ball. She put her head down on her knees. All she could think about was Tora leaving. What if he was so mad he didn't ever come back? Was she wrong? Was she being unfair? Was he wrong? What the hell should she do? Say sorry? Wait for him to say it first? She knew he wasn't the kind for apologies. So she'd be a skeleton before she got one. Dust in the wind. "I wish I had you, Daddy', she said aloud to herself openly sobbing. "You would know what to do." Then it dawned on her. Granny! She would go see her grandmother and visit with her. She wouldn't be at the empty apartment tonight either. She stood, washed herself and dried. She scrambled to put on clothes and called up her grandma. 

"Poppy, darling! Oh, my! How happy Grandma is to hear from her baby!", Granny shouted through the receiver excitedly. Poppy smiled, still sniffling from all the crying. Granny frowned and sensed something was wrong when Poppy didnt answer back immediately. "Honey, are you ok?", Granny said cautiously. "N-no. I had a fight with my boyfriend. Can I come over, please?", she said feeling the tears welling up again. Granny sighed. "Of course, Sweetheart. Come on down. You don't have to ask. You know that." Poppy sniffled. "Thanks, Granny. I'll be there in a bit. I'll spend the night if thats ok?" "Poppy, baby, you can live here if you wanted to! I love you and you're always welcome here." "Thank you. I've really missed you. I'm on my way now." "Alright, baby! I'll get started on your favorite lasagna!" Poppy chuckled and wiped at her eyes. "Now that sounds great right now! I can't wait! I love you too." 

Poppy said her thanks and good byes and busied herself packing an overnight bag. She grabbed her monkey backpack and put a few items inside. She checked her phone. 'Should I message him I won't be here? No, I guess. He said not to expect him anyway.' Poppy sighed with a heavy heart as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door to Granny's.  
She couldnt fathom a break up. She loved Tora and hoped they could compromise some how when he was calm. 

******************

Tora was on his 6th cigarette standing at the back of the fish market. He was still pissed at Poppy, but couldn't help feel like shit the way they spoke to each other. 'What part about what I said doesn't she get? I don't care if she goes to a friend's party, just not out to a fucking strip club getting loaded with no protection.' "FUCK!", he yelled in frustration. What was he supposed to do? How could he fix this without admitting to any guilt on his part? He wasn't sorry for how he felt, just how he relayed it. He glared at his phone. No messages from her. No calls. Maybe she was still pissed, too. 'Fuck it. I got work to do any way'. Tora had a short shift at the fish market and then back on the job for Vincent tonight to catch up to some fucker pinching money from him. Oh, he'd be extra vicious tonight. He needed to let off steam after this fight with Poppy. Poor asshole.

He put out his last cig and made his way into the fish market. It was pretty busy already. JT was behind the counter and noticed Tora's shitty mood. "Hey big man! Wanna work in the back today opening the shipments?" Tora nodded in thanks. "Yeah, I'll do that." Tora moved toward the back when a young woman placed a hand on his forearm. He turned stunned before narrowing his eyes to slits at her. She gulped. "H-hey good looking! Wanna hang out sometime?", she said smiling prettily but clearly unnerved. She was a slender blonde with long hair and big blue eyes. After hesitating for a split second, he maintained his scowl at the girl. "I'm taken, love. Better luck else where", he said as he ripped his arm from her grasp and walked away. JT chuckled. "He's got a girl, Ms. Don't mind his lack of manners." Tora overheard and sneered at JT as he let the door to the back room shut loudly behind him.

When Tora reached the freight, he ran a hand through his hair. 'Yeah, I'm taken alright. By a crazy ass small woman with a gorgeous body and angelic face that won't fucking listen!' His rage was beginning to surface again. He opened boxes and separated the goods quickly. Just 4 hours to go. Somehow during the next few hours, he would think of a way to fix this shit between them. At the end of the day, he adored her and couldn't see them being apart. No. Hell no. She was his and he was hers. He nodded to himself in confirmation and continued with the shipments allowing his mind to wonder. 

********************

Poppy knocked on the door the special way she always did so her Granny would know it was her. Moments later, her Granny opened the door and pulled her into a hug. Poppy embraced her tightly and couldnt help but cry. "Sorry, I cant stop crying. I'm just happy to see you", Poppy let out as she sobbed. "No need to apologize, Sweetie. Come on in. I just pulled dinner out of the oven." Poppy could smell the fantastic aroma coming from inside. "Yep!", she said excitedly, wiping at her tear streaked face. "It smells a-maz-ing!!" Granny grinned and placed a hand on her back to lead her gently to the kitchen. 

As Granny set the plates, she looked over at Poppy who dropped her backpack down and took a seat at the table. "You want to tell Granny about the fight?", she inquired. Poppy looked up at her Granny sadly. "Not yet. I want to forget about it for a little while." Granny nodded and walked over to Poppy with the hot pan of lasagna. She scooped her out a nice portion and walked over to her own plate and piled it with the cheesy lasagna. "This is so deli-sh-ish Granny!", Poppy said happily. Granny smiled at Poppy and looked up at the picture of her son smiling down at her. 'Rob, our Poppy sure is the greatest gift.' Granny nodded and ate happily with her grandbaby.

Poppy checked her phone just before she got a shower. It was now 8 pm. No call from Tora. Not even a text. Silence. Silence between them sucked. Poppy couldnt give in this time, though. She was always the one accepting his bad, making compromises, and trying not to stroke the flames of his anger. Always making him the priority. He was in the mafia. Had been to prison. He was a convicted felon and somehow she was always made to feel like she needed protection. As if her lifestyle was the one that was dangerous. Poppy had no clue how this was going to get fixed but decided it best to think on it after a night of sleep. She got her shower, got dressed, bid her Granny goodnight and made her way to her old room. She laid down in bed staring at the ceiling. Saying a silent prayer that wherever he was, he was ok. A tear slid down her cheek and she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight.  
"Oh, Tora. I love you ...." 

**********************

Tora wiped the blood off of his dagger and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror at himself at his old apartment. He hadn't gotten rid of his place when he moved in with Poppy. It was convenient to have his own space. Especially in situations like this. Still he couldnt help but feel angry at himself. He should trust her. He shouldnt have to have a separate apartment from theirs. He closed his eyes in thought. He still had no idea what he should do with her. How he should handle the situation. Before the job, he went to grab a dozen roses. They were laying on his small kitchen counter. He figured he would start there. He knew he said he wouldnt be home, but he just couldnt stay away from her. Not when there was this fucked up friction between them. He needed her smile back. Her kisses. Her hugs. Her sex. 

He opened his eyes and zoned back on his reflection. Closer inspection, he noticed a splatter of blood across his temple slightly wetting his hair by his left ear. Shit. Then his thoughts were back on her. She was right. He was from a whole fucked up world and he wanted to keep her out of it. It was nothing but violence and death. He didn't want to explain his hell to her. To make her worry more than she already did. He decided he would try and make a compromise with her. After all she was always doing things for him. Accepting what he did and who he was had been one of the reasons he fell in love with her. 

Tora quickly showered and got dressed. It was a few minutes past 10 pm. He grabbed the flowers on the sink and flew out the apartment to his crazily parked car. He raced to their apartment ready to make up with her. Ready to do what it takes. When he pulled up to their apartment however, his heart dropped. Poppy always kept the light on at night when he was gone to help him find his way, or so she said. There was no light on. Well...I did tell her not to wait up. But she still always kept that light on. He started panicking as he ascended the stairs. He knocked on the door. No answer. His heart raced even faster. What the fuck? He fiddled in his pocket for his keys and opened the door slowly, not knowing what he would or wouldnt find. He walked in and flipped on the livingroom light. Not a sound. Everything neat and in place. He walked toward their bedroom. She wasn't there. Bathroom light was out and door was opened. 'She isnt here? Did she leave me?', Tora thought as he held his chest as if containing his heart from physically escaping. He looked at his phone. Still no messages or calls. He threw the roses against the wall and dropped to the floor letting himself cry. He rarely ever cried. But the thought of her leaving him fucked him up. There was no word. No note. Just silence. Just fucking silence. He felt like he was the little boy in the cage once again. All alone, with nothing but the sound of his tears. 

To be continued.......


	8. Trouble in Paradise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora breaks down. He understands how much he needs to let Poppy be a woman and himself a supportive man.

Chapter 8 Trouble in Paradise Part 2

****************  
"This is it, Poppylan. I'm leavin'!", Tora sneered as he stomped around what once was their apartment and now only hers. He stripped the place bare of all of his belongings. Leaving behind him an empty space. A shell of what once was and a constant reminder of what was no more. She felt herself shaking and crying as he left. He didn't turn back when he reached the door and slammed it behind himself. 'Please....please come back to me.' She said it over and over again in her head. She cried loudly and clutched her cardigan against her chest. Grasping at anything and everything just to help her stop the pain. It wouldn't stop. Poppy knew she should have let their first goodbye be just that. Goodbye. He was in the mafia. She was a book smart college girl with her whole life ahead of her. Why didn't she listen to her friends and family and stay away? She shuddered. It was because she loved him. She loved him so much. No.....she couldn't let him just go! She straightened up and moved to the bathroom to wipe her tears and blow her nose. She ran out to the balcony. Yes! He was still outside. She ran out of the front door and down the flights of stairs to his car......

Poppy woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She had cried in her sleep, and her voice was cracking. The dream shook her to her very core with how realistic it was. She looked at the caller ID. TORA! She started up crying again.  
She swiped right on her phone and answered in a raspy voice. "Tora?" It was just after 2 am. He had cried himself to oblivion before working up the nerve to dial her number himself. He was happy to hear her voice, yet saddened she sounded so miserable as he caught the sounds of her sniffles. Her voice always soothed the savage beast within him. He needed so desperately to hear it happy again. "Poppylan? Baby...", he croaked. 

*********************

3 hours earlier 

Tora was a mess of tangled black hair and tears. He sat heaving on the kitchen floor leaning against the island for support. His tall frame sagged over sadly. After what seemed like an eternity of drowning in his own agony, he stood. Eyeing the flowers he disposed of in such a violent fashion earlier, he picked them up from the floor and layed them on the table. Only a few were damaged, but the arrangement was still beautiful. Just like his Poppy. They had an ugly fight, but there was still hope and beauty in their love. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. Snot dripped down his top lip and he swiped at it lazily with his shirt sleeve.

He ventured back through their apartment, noting the picture of them smiling together at Disney World on the wall ledge in the livingroom. He picked up the frame and smiled. He had refused to go, but she talked him into it with a little coercion. He chuckled sadly and placed the frame back down. They had a wonderful time, and she even got him to relax and have a beer. As he moved to their bedroom, he noticed everything was still there. He opened their closet door and all of her clothes still hung colorized. He always made fun of how organized she was. She was so fucking little and cute. 

On closer inspection, her belongings were still there. So she maybe went out? Where? Did she get so mad she went out with another man? Did he fuck this up and push her away? FUCK! He knew he could be a controlling prick, but he did it to protect her. Mostly. He frowned. She was right. She was a grown ass woman and had the right to make decisions about her OWN life. He wasnt her father. He wasnt her husband. He was what she allowed him to be and he'd better shape the fuck up or this whole relationship would sink to shit. Anyways, she allowed him to make his own decisions. She fretted and worried about his late night jobs, but she loved him anyway. She washed the blood away from his skin without question. Helped heal his wounds as gently as any skilled nurse. He owed her his trust. Trust hurt, though. Especially considering all the times he did so and got burned. 

Tora decided to take a shower and quick nap, then he would call her. He was too emotional in the moment and didnt want to appear like a fucking crying sap in front of her. He would get a shower and a quick nap and call her up. It was late, but she always answered.... right? 

****************************

"Poppylan? Baby....", Tora's voice was full of emotion as he called out her name. Poppy burst into tears and couldn't respond. Tora's heart clenched at the sound of her pain and anguish. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to yell at ya and get all upset. I think this was all a misunderstanding. I don't want to control ya. I'm sorry I even insinuated that I was in charge of your life and decisions. You're a grown woman, and I respect that. I trust you, Poppy. I let my own fears and fucked up views on life color how I treat ya, and its wrong. Can ya forgive me? I'm begging you." Poppy wiped at her leaky nose and nodded to herself before speaking. "I forgive you, Tora. I love you. So much. I don't want to fight anymore. I thought you were going to leave me", she said as she continued to sob into the phone. Tora wiped at his eyes and sat up in bed. A smirk played against his face as he replied, "Babe, you think getting rid of me is that damn easy? Fuck no. I'm not going anywhere. Not even if ya make me." 

Poppy giggled as she dabbed tissue at her eyes and tried her best to stop the flood of tears. "Sweetheart, where are ya?", Tora said with concern. "O-oh, I'm at my Granny's." Tora closed his eyes in relief and let out a deep sigh. She had gone somewhere she felt safe so she wouldn't be alone. Since he was supposedly not coming home. "Baby, I'm sorry about what I said. About not coming home? I felt like shit all fucking day. I got ya roses, and came in the apartment and ya weren't here. I panicked.....", his words trailed off. Poppy froze and listened to the man she loved. When he didn't continue, she said, "Tora? Are you ok?" He sniffled. "I am now. Yesterday was one messed up day for me. For the both of us. Can I make it up to ya?", he said hopefully. "Of course.....but the issue still stands. About the party? I'll just cancel if you really have a problem with me going. Maybe I can just take her to eat or something. No club. I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings, too, Tora. I was just angry because I thought you only didn't want me to go because you didn't trust me around other men. You did say I had a man and didn't need to go." Tora frowned. He was glad that she was willing to compromise, but fuck. She ALWAYS compromised. There was no real threat for her to enjoy herself. And she stated she was going to communicate with him all evening. "Nah, Sweetheart. Ya going to that party. I'll take ya and pick up if ya like. Hell, I'll even wait in the car while ya have ya fun. Its not you I dont trust. I'll be on stand by if ya need me. If thats ok by ya?" 

Poppy smiled. If only they had been able to talk this way in the beginning, this whole fight never would have happened. "That would be perfect, Tora. I'm only going in to say Happy Birthday. No more than an hour. I'm a little uncomfortable with the scene.....but I guess I can just focus on other things." Tora knew how shy Poppy was. Hell, she sometimes got shy around him looking at her naked body even after they had sex hundreds of times. He was a goddamned fool. She was perfect. His perfect girl. He shouldnt put off his own insecurities on her. She was loyal, loving, and everything he still felt he didnt deserve. He was in awe with single every day she spent by his side knowing he had been out commiting various crimes for a mob boss. She wasn't afraid of him. She challenged him when others were too chickenshit. He loved this girl with all of his heart and he vowed to let it show. "Alright, Sweetheart. It's settled. Now...ya gonna come home to ya man so he can make love to ya all morning long? I missed ya." Poppy felt her face heat up as she blushed. "Yep! I'll be home in a few hours, my love. Its too early now. Will you wait for me?" Tora felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders. "Yeah, Sweetheart. I'll be right here when ya get home." 

To be Continued....   
(Make Up session coming next 😜)


	9. Going Home    Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy comes home! Tora can't wait to surprise her with a day and night she will never forget.

Chapter 9 Going Home Part 1 

Poppy only got a few hours of sleep that night because she was so excited to go home to Tora. She was happy that they were able to set their differences aside and anticipated their reunion. She knew he would make love to her for hours and she wasn't the complaining sort when it came to it. Even if she was a little bruised and sore afterwards. She looked at her knee and touched the little scar where she had gotten carpet burn. Or couch pillow burn if we are being technical. She smirked at that memory: 

They were watching a movie together, enjoying popcorn and sipping Strawberry soda when Tora placed a hand slowly up her thigh. She moaned and placed her free hand over his, exploring her own body with him as he reached up for her breast, jerking her top down and quickly sucking at her exposed nipple as he grunted in ecstacy. He crawled a little further up her body, tongue savagely thrust into her waiting mouth. They lapped at each other hungrily. He pulled down her camisole exposing both breasts, pushing them together as he sucked and licked with pleasure. Next thing she new, her shorts and panties were bunched up on the floor amidst a sea of spilt popcorn and she was on her knees, hands out in front of her grabbing onto the couch arm as he drove into her relentlessly from behind. She screamed at the top of her lungs with each thrust. The pleasure built up inside of her too much to contain. That's when she felt the slight pain on her right knee as he shoved her deeper into the couch, fucking her now vigorously. She moved her leg and glanced at the small fresh open flesh wound but didn't mind the burning because the real fire was between her legs. Tora was the extinguisher. She could suffer though the little pain for the endless pleasure. 

********************  
Sitting up in bed, she grabbed at her cell. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Tora had text her just a few minutes ago. She checked his message:

'Wake up, sleepy head! I'm waiting on ya!'

Poppy smiled and text him back: 

'On my way, handsome' 😙

'Ya betta be! My dick is rock hard and it needs attention from a particular sexy lady....'

Poppy blushed. He could be so crass, but she enjoyed it. 

'Well I'm nice and wet already, so keep that dick hard for me, baby. I'm coming to claim it.' 

He replied back with a wide array of emojis to which Poppy laughed aloud. She pictured him really howling like the cartoon wolf gif that he text her, eyes popping from its skull and tongue wagging. 

Poppy got up and walked out of her room noticing her Granny was still asleep. She got a quick shower and brushed her hair 50 strokes until it was soft as silk to the touch. She applied make-up liberally and clothed herself in grey cotton shorts and a lacy black camisole that had a deep neckline plunge exposing plenty of cleavage. She knew Tora loved her breasts. 

When she returned to the livingroom, Granny was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning, babygirl!", Granny said turning to Poppy happily. "I'm making breakfast! Your favorite chocolate and banana nut pancakes!" Poppy heard her stomach growl loudly and they both guffawed. "Set the plates for me and have a seat, dear. Foods almost ready." Poppy did as she was told and sat down on the pillow at the kitchen table with her legs folded butterfly style. Granny brought the skillet over and scooped a large pancake onto Poppy's plate. Poppy wasted no time adding a touch of maple syrup and digging in. The flavor was rich and delicious with every bite. 

"So, are you going home now? Did you and your boyfriend make up then?", Granny inquired as she took her own seat across from Poppy. "Yeah. I'm so glad, Granny. I really love him. It was all over a stupid birthday party. I thought he left me. But he came home with roses and I wasn't there." Granny nodded knowingly and ate her food. She, too, knew what it was like to be young and in love. Her husband died prematurely at only 35, and she never remarried. Theirs was a whirlwind romance for the ages. "I'm glad, dear. Now eat up so you can go back home and enjoy your day with Tora. I know he missed you." Poppy looked up at her Granny whose face was a little sad. "Granny?" Granny looked up and into Poppy's eyes. "Yes, dear?" "I've missed you, too. So much! I'm so happy we got to spend time together. Can I maybe come back and bring Tora?" Granny's smike returned. "I'd like that a lot." 

*****************

Tora layed across the bed with his dick sticking straight up toward the ceiling. Shit. He jacked off twice already, and his soldier was still ready for war. He wanted to go in the front lines, deep into Poppy's forest to find that hidden waterfall and make it cascade down the length of his shaft. Tora sighed contentedly. They were going to be ok. She was coming back into his arms. He would get up and keep a look out for her car and meet her downstairs. 

Ignoring the tent in his pants, he freshened up and went to the kitchen to clip the damaged roses and rearrange the flowers so that they would be beautiful for her when she arrived. He put on an R & B playlist on the TV to set the tone. It was day, so no need for candles in the bedroom, but he planned on taking her into the bathroom, lights out, candles only, and he sprinkled rose pedals from the flowers he had cut into the tub. He missed her, and this was going to be an experience she would never forget. He wouldn't, either. 

30 minutes into his rearranging and decorating he heard the sound of an engine below. He looked over the balcony and saw her car neatly parking in her designated spot. He ran out of the front door and down the flight of stairs quickly to meet her at the entrance of the building. She looked beautiful. Her hair blew in the wind behind her. Her lips were a bright red and her cheeks tinted pink. She wore shorts and a cami that made her breasts pop before his eyes. 'My. God.' Tora swallowed as she walked towards him slowly, smiling up at him. He walked towards her, and then their walk turned into a jog. The jog into a full on run as their arms were outstretched toward each other. "Tora!", Poppy cried out with a single tear dripping down her cheek. "Poppy, Baby!", Tora responded as their bodies crushed together. "I missed ya so much, baby! I missed ya so fuckin' much." Tora's strength as he squeezed her body left Poppy breathless. She gasped for air as she leaned back from his chest to look into his eyes. She let go of his waist and reached up with both hands to cup his face and bring it down to kiss his lips. "Mhmmnn", she moaned into his mouth as their tongues found one another. 

It was like they were glued together. Neither wanted to release the other, but Tora desperately wanted to get her back to their apartment. "Let's go on up", he said with his arms over her shoulders in a loose embrace. "I got a surprise for ya." Poppy smiled up at him and raised her eyebrows. "I wonder what you have planned, Tora." He smirked at her as he led her up the stairs, one hand guiding her by her back. 

To be continued..


	10. Going Home    Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the tub for Poppy and Tora.

Chapter 10 Going Home Part 2 

Tora slung Poppy's backpack over his shoulder and reached for her hand. Poppy took his large hand in hers and grinned up at him. His amber eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. They walked up hand in hand to their apartment. Poppy could barely contain her excitement and beamed as they stood in front of the door. Tora chuckled as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She glowed like no other woman he had ever come across before. Almost like a light followed her wherever she went. Tora knew that spending a night without her after all the time they spent together was something he never wanted again unless it absolutely couldn't be helped for a mission. Even then, he crawled his ass back home to her bloody and torn as he may be. Her door was always open to him. A blinding light always shining through the window to remind him he was welcome all hours of the night. That home was with her. That she was waiting for him inside. He felt a little sadness course through him at the memory of his feelings yesterday, but the sound of Poppy gasping woke him out of his emerging dark thoughts. 

They walked into their apartment and Poppy had noticed the roses right away. She dropped her purse on the counter and briskly walked over to them. Tora chucked her backpack on the floor next to the door. "Tora! They're beautiful!" She sniffed at them and touched the petals lovingly. "Just like you." He came behind her and caressed her shoulders, working his hands down her sides and resting on her hips. She could feel his erection pressed into her lower back above the haunches of her ass. She let her head lean back on his chest, breathing erratically. Tora reached for the remote and turned on the music. A soft voice floated out of the speakers singing about making love and being in love. The gentle kisses they gave their partner. The sweet taste of their womans nectar as they tasted between her legs. The lyrics made Poppy sway unconsciously. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Tora's touch getting to be more aggressive. 

A loud moan escaped her lips when Tora leaned to suck on her neck. "UHNN!" It was her most sensitive area besides her clit. It gave her the same stimulation. Sent shivers down her spine. Tora smirked against her neck. "Did ya miss me?", he said. His deep voice echoed in her ear. She loved the sound. He could mutter random shit and it would make her melt like butter in a hot skillet. She drew in a breath and replied, "Yessssssss", as he resumed his attack on the side of her neck. He reached up to her breasts and grabbed both in his large hands, shoving his erection deeper into her back at the kitchen counter. "Then show me.", he said agressively and released her. He stood behind her perfectly still at his full height. Poppy's eyes widened. A thought came to her head immediately on how she would show him. Turning to face him, a seductive smile crept across her face. Tora couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and smirk back. 

Poppy got down on her knees, never taking her eyes away from Tora's as she reached for the button on his jeans. He stared into her big brown eyes. She tugged at them roughly until the button popped undone. Tora groaned, still staring at her intently. Chest heaving. She slid the zipper down slowly and his dick bulged right out at her like a Jack-in-the-box. Tora helped push off the jeans impatiently and they fell down his legs. Poppy playfully swatted his thigh. He grit his teeth at her in warning. He pulled of his shirt and threw it across the room. His breathing was hard and came in spurts. She could tell he was on edge with anticipation. His eyes darkened with lust. The amber now a smoldering gold. 

Finally shifting her eyes to his erection, she released his dick from his boxers and quickly, before he had any time to react, stuffed his dick as far down her throat it would go. She then slowly ran her tongue side to side up his shaft until she was back up to the head. She sucked hard on the head while simultaneously licking his dick hole, tasting precum and swallowing. "FUCK!", Tora growled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled roughly. The tug startled Poppy only for a second before she made eye contact with him again and grinned. "Now now, my love.", she teased. "Relax." One side of Tora's top lip lifted at the corner in pleasure, brows furrowed so low they almost touched his eyes as her mouth sinked back down on his dick and bobbed in a steady rhythm. "Fuck, baby! Ya really...did..UGH...miss me!", Tora got out between breaths and moans. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was going to explode in her mouth, and wanted their love making to last for as long as it could. "Get up!", he said loudly, gripping her hair and pulling her forcefully from her knees to stand before him. He sneered down at her. "Take off ya fuckin' clothes." She hesitated for a moment and Tora growled, "NOW! Did ya hear me, woman! Now!" Poppy quickly stepped out of her shorts and pulled her cami over her head, tossing it in a heap with Tora's own clothes. She stood in nothing but her black g-strings. They were sexy with a little rhinestone and ribbon tied in a bow at her crotch. Tora looked over her body hungrily from the top of her head to her feet. He wanted to slam her against the wall and ravage her. He felt adrenaline bubble up within him as he flexed his muscles before her. She reached up to drag her hands up to his muscular shoulders and down across his chiselled chest. His eyes bore into hers, lips pressed tightly together as pleasure coursed through him under her touch. He grabbed her wrist, and she froze in place. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom." He tugged her along behind him and led the way. Inside, candles burned low around the tub illuminating the rose petals sprinkled inside. Tora released her wrist and bent to plug the tub and turn on the faucet. Water spurted out quickly and the roses swirled. 

Tora turned his attention back to Poppy. A look in his eyes that both thrilled and excited her. She stepped forward towards him placing a hand on his bare chest. He caressed her cheek with his finger tips before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her forward for a deep kiss. His tongue lashed out violently, tasting her lips, tongue, chin and the hallow of the inside of her mouth. She clung to him desperately trying to breath through her nose. They moaned into each others mouths as their arms moved wildly against each other. Both wanting to claim dominance. They seemed to move in time to the rhythm of the music still playing in the livingroom. The melody coursing through their veins, spuring them on further. Deeper. 

Tora let go, ripped her g-string from her hips in one swift motion and helped Poppy get seated inside of the large garden tub, climbing in immediately after and turning off the water once it reached the appropriate level. The darkness coupled with the candle light made Tora look even more delicious, Poppy observed as he sat across from her. She licked her lips seductively and moved from sitting on her ass, to knealing in the water on her knees before him. Tora reached out to her and beckoned her silently to sit on his lap, spread eagle. She sunk down slowly onto his dick until it was completely sheathed inside of her. She moaned into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingertips in his scalp. He placed both hands on her hips, staring up at her, looking at every facial expression that flitted across her face. He loved seeing her come undone. Seeing how he pleasured her. Being in such control that he had power over her body. She closed her eyes, flew them open, and rolled them in the back of her head in pleasure as she bounced vigorously. Water sloshed out over the tub with the force of her body coming down on Tora's. Tora groaned and aided her roughly up and down on his dick as fast and hard as he could. They both shouted in unison, full of passion for one another. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes at the sensation of her pussy squeezing him impossibly tight. Poppy smiled down at him and rode him harder, faster. "Ughn...Ffff....FUUUUUCCKKIIINGG SHIT!", Tora yelled. "Poppy", he said her name softly, now staring into her eyes full of love. "I love ya, baby.", He said digging into the meat of her ass and pumping her hard. "I love you, too, Tora! Ahhnnnnn", Poppy moaned, head hanging down and wet hair pasted to her shoulders and back. "I'm....going to cum....", Poppy trailed off. "Go, baby. Cum all over my dick." Poppy eyed him, coming down to kiss his lips. Her head flew back the moment their lips parted and she screamed, echoing off the walls. "OH MY GOD, TORA! TORA! AHHHNNNNN, AHH!" Tora watched her and tried his best not to be too rough as he continued to plow into her. He lifted her up, pulled her down and thrust as fast as he could manage under water. "Yeeeeeessssssss, please! Dont stop! Please...." Tora said nothing. Just took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend bouncing on top of him. With another deep plunge, he came inside of her. Oozing his semen deep within her. She moaned at the sensation as she felt his dick pulse. Her mouth hung open as if suspended in time. She couldn't move. They both were too caught in the feeling to make a move. Tora rest his head against the wall as his dick jerked inside of her involuntarily. After a while, Poppy sank down onto his chest, panting. She held him close, and Tora's arms came out of the water and wrapped tightly around her back, pressing her to him. She kissed his chin, both cheeks, his nose, forehead, and lastly his lips. She lingered there until Tora deepened the kiss. 

"That was wonderful, Tora", Poppy said smiling radiantly. Tora smirked and kissed the top of her head. "It was for me, too. Now lets get ya all cleaned up and outta this tub so we can get ya to the bed. I'm not nearly done, yet, Love." Poppy arched her eyebrows and squeezed him tighter. Leaning back, she climbed off of him. The moment he wasn't inside of her anymore he felt cold. He missed that warmth. Yet he knew that in a few moments, that fire would spark again in his loins. It would truly be a day and night to remember. 

..........


End file.
